A Bet
by TakeMeTakeMeILoveYou
Summary: Life is made up of many bets, taking chances and beting on what will happen next. Starting Families, and Falling in love are some bets you take. [Post Rent, But Angel is alive cuz I love her]ADSxTC,RDxMM,MJxJJ and eventual MCxOC, and BCxOC
1. Prepare to lose 100 bucks Chica

Collins was walking down the street with Roger and Mark to meet all the girls at the Life for dinner.  
"I can't do this", he said nervously fiddling with a small box in the pocket of his leather overcoat.

"Collins, you have got to be kidding me," Roger looked the man in the face. "You have been talking about this ever since you found out it was legalized"

"I know but...I am so nervous"

"It is okay to be nervous, I mean no one can honestly take such a big step and not be nervous". Mark reassured his very nervous friend.  
Mark pulled out his very precious camera to document this momentous occasion.

"December 24 1992 8:00pm EST. Collins is FINALLY going to propose to Angel"  
Collins gave the camera and Mark a look that said 'Go To Hell', as Mark continued to narrate and film.  
"Gay marriage was legalized last month and Collins has been wanting to do this ever since, tell me Collins, Why did you wait until today"

Collins happily told him,"Well...We met exactly three years ago today so it just make this day even more special us...if she says yes."  
All of a sudden his face went from happy to worried. "Oh God what if she says no," Collins stopped in his tracks, "I Can't do this".  
Collins began to turn around and head back to Mimi's Loft which Collins and Angel had bought from her when she moved in with Roger.

"She can't not say yes", Roger said offering a little as reassurance as he turned the tall philosopher back towards the Life Cafe.

"If you didn't noticed she is completely head over heels nuts for you", Mark informed Collins as he helped Roger push him to the door of the Life.

"You got the ring and everything", Mark asked

"Oh God I can't," Collins said nervously as Roger turned him around for the twentieth time.

"Yes you can," Roger firmly stated to his friend. They walked in to see all the girls sitting in the center at tables which by then they had pushed together, and the manager was in his normal_ jolly_ mood about a)them moving the tables and b)them being there in the first place.

"Hey honey", Angel said lovingly to Collins as she kissed him on the cheek."Whats wrong?" Angel asked looking and her lover who by the time she saw him was pale and sweating from nerves.

"Nothing", Collins said with a fake smile on his face, inside he wanted to run away and forget about, but he also wanted to begin his life with Angel forever. The orders were placed with the waiter. "Angel can I talk to you outside?" Collins asked hoping the nerves wouldn't get to him until after he had asked her the big question.

"Sure" Angel replied. She was wondering what was wrong with her lover. _He has been acting weird around me all day, is he going to break up with me? or is he really sick? Is he dieing?_ She could only think of bad thoughts. She never even suspected what he was really going to ask her.

"You know I love Angel, and when you where laying in that hospital bed last year, vowed to myself that if you survive I would never leave your side."

"Thomas Bayne Collins, What do you have up your sleeve?" she questioned him as a smile grew across his face.

"It's not whats up my sleeve, but whats in my pocket," he corrected her as the snow began to fall.

"Angel, the past three years have been the greatest years of my whole life, and I love you so much, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, as long as it may be" Collins took a deep breath and got down on one knee.  
_ Here it goes Tom _he thought as pulled the box he was fiddling with early out of his pocket.  
"Angel Dumott Schunard Will you marry me?" Collins opened the box to reveal a antique ring, that had "I'll Cover You" engraved on it, and a tiny little diamond that was pink.  
Angels eyes began to tear up, she couldn't speak all she did was leap into the philosophers arms, and gave him a passionate kiss.

"So is that a yes?" he asked but he thought he knew the answer.

"YES YES YES ", she said as he slipped the ring on to her finger, then they kissed again, and headed back to they're loft. Everyone wondered what had happened to them.

Mark leaned over to Roger,"I guess she said yes" he whispered into to his best friends ear.

Roger nodded,"Or he is off going to try to kill himself because she said no" Once everyone was done eating they left and headed back to the loft, wondering what had happened to they're two other friends, until they passed the loft that belong to the to lovers and heard a giggle that they all knew belonged to Angel.

"She definitely said yes," Roger and Mark said to each other in agreement.

* * *

Mark was sitting in a chair playing with his camera, Maureen and Joanne were siting on the table that divided the living room from the kitchen, Joanne was on her cell phone, and Maureen was cuddled close to her, and Mimi and Roger were on the couch basically making out. When they heard the familiar voices of Collins and Angel.  
Mark got his camera and filmed there entrance. 

"December 24 1992 10:00pm Est. the two lovers Collins and Angel have decided to join us"  
Everyone looked up from what they were doing to find out where they had been although they already knew the answer to that.

"We have an announcement to make," Collins started out, as Mark still filming began to give a big grin to Collins then to Roger who was grinning too.

"Angel and I are"

"GETTING MARRIED," Angel nearly yelled, as she cut off Collins from finishing his sentence.  
Maureen, Joanne, and Mimi just stared half surprised by the announcement, and half in awe at the beautiful engagement ring that Angel had on her finger. On the other hand Roger and Mark smiled.

"You owe me $20 Angel," Mimi informed her newly engaged best friend.

"Why"

"Remember when you said Roger and I were going to be the first to get engaged and I said you and Collins would so then we made a bet"

"I was kind of hoping you forgot," Angel told Mimi as she pulled $20 out of her purse.

"Apuéstele 100 dólares Roger y usted es comprometidos antes Maureen y Joanne hacen." Angel told her friend in Spanish which was pretty common in the friendship of Mimi and Angel.

"Su en" Mimi replied

"Prepare para perder 100 chica macho," Angel told her friend confidently.

"What where you two talking about," Collins questioned Angel a little worried to know the answer.

"Oh nothing, don't worry," She said kissing her soon to be husband on lips.

* * *

**Spanish Translation:** Apuéstele 100 dólares Roger y usted es comprometidos antes Maureen y Joanne hacen-Bet you 100 dollars Roger and you get engaged before Maureen and Joanne do 

Su en-Your On

Prepare para perder 100 chica macho-Prepare to lose 100 buck chica

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go really this is my first actual fan fic, I've written poems but not storys so I hope you enjoy this I have more chapters to it so don't worry this will not be a one shot. 

-Roger and Mimi-


	2. Grandma's Ring

That night Angel and Collins were laying in bed, Angel was admiring the ring on her finger, and Collins was reading a book."Where did you get it?" Angel asked still looking at her ring.

"Get what?" Collins replied completely clueless at what his fiance was looking at.

"the ring, where did it come from?" Collins put down his book, to answer question.

"Well it was my Grandmother's ring, and it has a long story to it as well"

"Tell me more about this beautiful ring."  
_  
Flash back to May 10 1985  
"Thomas I have something special for you," Collins Grandmother said as she handed him an old tattered cardboard box._

"What it is?" Collins opened the box to reveal a diamond Ring.

"It was the ring you Grandfather gave me when he proposed"

"But why are you giving it to me"

"Well, I know that one day you'll find someone special, and want to get married so thought you should have a ring that has a history"

"Grandma, if you haven't noticed, I'm gay"

"Well you'll still find love either way, and this ring will give you good luck"  
End Flashback

"She died a few day later," Collins told Angel,"and at some point a ran out of money, so I sold the diamond that was on it"

"But how did you get this diamond"

"Well..."

_Flashback to December 1 1992_

_Collins walked into the office that belonged to his friend Benjamin Coffin III, otherwise known as Benny._

_"Hey man," Benny said hugging his friend who he hadn't seen in a while._

_"Hey"_

_"So whats new"_

_"Actually Benny I had a favor to ask of you"_

_"Sure what do ya need?" Guessing he needed money he began to pull out his check book._

_"See, I have this ring, but it has no diamond in it, and I was wondering if you could buy one"_

_"Why do you need a diamond in the first place"_

_"Well,IwanttoaskAngeltomarryme," Collins quickly responded partly muffling his words._

_"What? I couldn't understand you"_

_"I WANT TO ASK ANGEL TO MARRY ME," Collins basically shouted, and caused everyone outside of the office to stop and give strange looks at the door that lead to Benny's office. Benny Just stared at his friend who basically was like his brother, and without a word got his coat, and went down to the jewelry shop with Collins._

_"Do a have any pink diamonds?" Benny asked the woman who was showing Benny they're selection as Collins just looked in amazement at the way Benny was helping him out._

_"Do you want anything engraved on it?" The women asked Collins which caused him to go out of his trance._

_Collins looked up at the diamond which had been placed in the ring._

_"Yes I do, if you don't mind," Collins looked at Benny who gave him the okay._

_"I would like the words 'I'll Cover You' engraved on the outside"_

_End Flashback_

"So I guess Benny isn't such a mean bastard after," Angel said surprised at who had helped get the diamond.

"Yeah he really isn't when you get to know him." He leaned down to and kissed the top of Angel's head, and soon they were asleep, in eachothers arms, and Angel using Collins' chest as a pillow.  
The only thing they could dream about that night was the love they had for each other and the fact they were soon going to make it official.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey well theres the second chapter, at one point I had a Roger and Mimi side plot begining here but I decided to take it out and make it another fic. anyway I'll try to get chapter three up soon. 

-Roger and Mimi-


	3. Christmas Breakfast

(Roger, Mimi and Mark's Loft)

Mimi woke up Christmas morning to find Roger wasn't next to her, but instead a card was on his pillow.  
**_  
Mimi  
Merry Christmas!  
I have surprise for you._**

-Roger

"What is that boy up?" she said to herself as she opened the door to her and Roger's room.  
When she opened it she saw Roger sitting at the ever so useful metal table with a Christmas Breakfast for two.

"Merry Christmas babe!!" Roger said as he went over to Mimi.

"Wow! You made this"

"With a little help from Mark I did" He kissed her, and looked into the eyes he had written about two years ago. They ate they're breakfast, and much to Mimi's surprise it tasted good.

"Mimi I love you"

"I know"

"I love you, and want the whole world to know"

"Baby I think they already know"

"But still I have a something to ask you"  
"What is it Roger?"

He got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pant pocket.  
"Mimi Marquez, Will you marry me"  
He opened the box to reveal a ring with a small diamond in the middle.

"OH MY GOD OF COURSE I WILL"  
He slipped the ring on her finger, and she then leaped into Rogers arms knocking him and her both to the ground.  
They then proceeded to make they're way back to the bedroom.  
Roger pulled a condom out of his pocket, but before he could open the wrapper, Mimi stopped him.

"What are you doing"

"I am putting a con-" Mimi cut him off with a kiss

"You don't need to wear that"

"But if I don't you could get preg-" Mimi cut him off with another kiss

"Rog. we are going to get married, I think we'd be okay"  
That morning was filled lots of love, and they just laid there after words

"That was the best ever." Roger thought as he kissed the top of Mimi's head which was currently laying on his chest.

"Damn, now I owe Angel $100," Mimi resting her head on Roger's bare chest.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go another chapter of the story, who knew that Roger was going to ask Mimi to marry him anyone?Raises hand I did...oh wait I was the writer I knew from the get go. Anyway the next chapter will be up soon. 

-Roger and Mimi-


	4. You Win

Collins woke up before Angel, which was very common. She was in his arms, sleeping peacefully, he didn't move for fear he might wake her up. So he just stayed there and looked at his Angel for a long time.

"How did I end up with someone as beautiful and as wonderful as you," he said to himself, accidentally waking up Angel

Angel slowly began to open her eyes, she looked up and saw the grinning face of her fiance.

"Merry Christmas Baby," Collins said as he kissed the top of Angel's head

"Merry Christmas," She said kissing him back.

Collins went back to sleep when he realized he had no classes to teach, Angel got dressed, and went into the kitchen area to make some coffee knock, knock, knock

Angel answered the door, figuring it would be Mimi, and she was right.  
She opened the door to reveal the dancer in a pair of Jeans and Roger's green pullover, she was holding out a 100 dollar bill out to her.

"Whats this?" Angel asked surprised by Mimi who was just handing her $100.

"You win," Mimi said half happy half sad voice.

"OH MY GOD," Angel squealed which made Collins wake up. Thinking something was wrong, he ran out of Angel and his bedroom.

"What happened?" he said in a panicked not expecting to see Mimi who now was looking at Collins who was wearing pair of red and green plaid boxers, he blushed and went back into the bedroom to change.  
When Collins came back out fully clothed to see Mimi and Angel talking in Spanish, he just stood there and watched trying to understand anything they were saying.

"¿El lo hizo esta mañana?," Angel asked

"Sí, y fue tan maravilloso, él aún me hizo me desayuno," Mimi responded.

"¿Roger cocinó?"

"Con ayuda de la Marca."

"¿Y fue comestible?"

"¡Sí, fue realmente bueno!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Collins said as he moved from where he was standing to sit next to Angel.

"Mimi and Roger are-," Mimi cut Angel off by putting her hand over Angel's mouth.

"Going to tell everyone later the Life," Mimi finished the sentence after she cut off her friend.

Collins gave them both weird looks and when

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"AZT break" Mimi said before she left to take hers as Collins and Angel popped a pills in they're mouths. Angel and Collins both knew it would definitely be a Christmas to remember.

* * *

**Spanish ** **Translation**

¿El lo hizo esta mañana?- He did it this morning?  
Sí, y fue tan maravilloso, él aún me hizo me desayuno- Yes, and it was so wonderful, he even made me breakfast!  
¿Roger cocinó?- Roger cooked?  
Con ayuda de la Marca- With help from Mark  
¿Y fue comestible?- And it was eatable?  
¡Sí, fue realmente bueno!- Yes, it was really good!

* * *

**A/N: **Well I finished this, I think I forgot to mention I Don't Own Rent, But I guess thats pretty obvious. The next Chapter is going to have kind of a guest author, so yeah...also I love geting your reveiws, Really You Guys Are Great, And Very Supportive 

-Roger and Mimi-


	5. Christmas Dinner at the Life

"December 25 1992 9:00pm Est. Zoom in on Angel and Collins the only ones to get engaged in the group," Mark started to narrate while filming.Angel giggled it was obvious she knew something they didn't. 

"Mrs. Collins is something your not telling us?" Mark jokingly questioned Angel

"No,I am not Mrs. Collins yet," Angel corrected, she stared at the camera nervously, hoping she could keep the secret.

"Have guys set a date?" Mark asked still filming.

"Actually yes we have, February 14th," Collins said as they walked into the life to find Maureen and Joanne waiting for them, the manager his normally _jolly mood_ and was _happy to see them_.  
The group sat down and talked about the wedding that was coming up until...

"Mimi and I have an announcement to make," Roger said, well more like shouted over the squealing voice of Maureen, suddenly all eyes where on the couple.

"Mark you might want to get this on video."

"This must be big if I have to get it on video," Mark said as Roger gave him a look of 'Well-Everything-must-be-big-cause-thats-what-you-film'.

"Roger, You didn't get Mimi Pregnant did you?" Collins questioned his friend, and the idea made Mimi, Roger, and Angel laugh...since they were the only ones who knew what was going on.

"Collins, you know I'm more responsible than that," Roger replied

"Roger and I are-"

"THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED," Angel said cutting off her friend.

"Thank You for letting us tell everyone Angel," Mimi said sarcastically

"Sorry, I was holding it in forever, I just couldn't keep it a secret anymore," Angel replied

Joanne and Collins just sat there trying to register what was happening. Mark nearly dropped his precious camera in shock, and Maureen gave a huge grin obviously the only one who understood.

"Congrats. guys," Maureen said breaking the silence.

Collins, Joanne and Mark were still in a state of shock.  
It was definitely a Christmas to remember and it was going to be a Happy New Year.

* * *

**A/N: **Well wedding bells are in the air...hope you like this chapter...I had a little help from my friend nicknamed Pookie. Please Reveiw I love to hear from you guys.

-Roger and Mimi-

To Pookie  
Hey look at the story HA...remember your awsome and my best friend!!  
Much love,  
Angel (my nickname)  
_One Blaze of Glory _


	6. Wedding Day

For two months planning happened for Angel and Collins, which included finding a church that would marry same sex couples. Mimi and Roger decided they would wait until April to get married. 

"February 14 1993 4:00pm Est. Close on the steeple of the church, who would have thought we would be here for something that wasn't a funeral?" Mark narrating as he waited for the bride and groom to leave the church.Of course Mark filmed everything that had gone on that day for a documentary that he was working on about gay marriage and family (it would be his documentary for the year), he had gone through five reels of film already two of which he had labeled "Before the Wedding" which contained most of the things that happened before hand, like the night of the proposal, and all of the planing, which included Roger in a tuxedo.

_Flashback February 9 1993 10:00am Est.  
"Come on Roger, let the folks at home see you all dressed up in a monkey suit," Mark said filming what might have been one of most traumatizing moments of his friends life._

_"Collins do I honestly have to wear this," Roger asked in a whiny Maureen like tone._

_"Yes, now lets see how you look," Collins responded.  
Roger walked out of the dressing room, and Mark and Collins burst into laughter Mark still filming the ordeal._

_"Do I look that bad?" Roger asked_

_"No it's just I never thought I would see you in a tux," Mark responded  
End Flashback_

And then there was the reel from today of the wedding and Collins getting ready.

_Flashback February 14 1993 12:00pm Est.  
"I can't do this," Collins exclaimed, as Roger was trying to keep him from running away._

_"Why the hell are you so nervous, Angel loves you right," Roger said calming his friend down, Mark filming this all._

_"Yes."_

_"And you love her right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And you want get married to her right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So why the hell are trying to run away?"_

_"I am nervous."_

_"Well thats normal, but don't pull a Roger Davis on us," Mark said from behind the camera.  
Collins and Mark laughed, and Roger glared at Mark and flicked him off.  
End Flashback_

The wedding had been beautiful, Angel had made her own dress, it was a lovely shade of pink.  
Angel's family had come as well as Collins' family. With Benny and Mark as groomsmen, and Maureen and Joanne as bridesmaids. Roger was Best Man, and Mimi was the Maid of Honor, and Angel's little niece and nephew were the flower girl, and the ring bearer.

"And here comes the happy couple," Mark said as Angel and Collins left the church, of course it was captured on film.

* * *

**A/N: **Well folks there are two directions this can go, one is kids, and the other is no kids...and well I can't pick just tell me what you think...help me choose. Oh and thanks for the reviews, and such, please post a reveiw tho telling me kids or not, because I can't make that choice on my own.

-Roger and Mimi-


	7. I Do Want To

Well two months had gone by, Roger and Mimi decided to elope after Roger's tux trauma, and everything was going well for Angel and Collins. They both loved the fact that they are a married couple, but something had been on Angel's mind for awhile and she had to talk to Collins about it. 

Collins was sitting on the couch in they're apartment reading the Village Voice, Angel walked over, sat down next to and gave him a kiss. "Collins, can I talk to you," Angel said in a semi-serious tone that made Collins put down what he was reading.

"Of course."

"Haveyoueverthoughtabouthavingkids?" Angel said quickly.

"Come again?"

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Angel asked again slower.  
Collins had a puzzled look on his face when he was confronted by that question.

"Baby...are you pregnant?" Collins asked, Angel gave him a look of 'I hope you realize how stupid that question was' then she burst into laughter.

"Well you haven't answered me Thomas."

"Well of course I have...Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to adopt." Angel asked as she saw a grin grow across Collins' face.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since we got engaged, I knew I wanted to have a family with you for long time, just us getting married made seem like more of an reality."

"Well, Yeah, I do want to adopt a kid," Collins said then kissed Angel,"We'll call Joanne and talk to her about laws and such"  
They passionately kissed. Collins thought to himself,"We are going to be parents."

* * *

**A/N: **So many of you said yes to kids so here ya go. Always reviews and suggestion are welcome and loved.

-Roger and Mimi-


	8. Meeting

It was a warm day in April, Joanne was at her office waiting for Angel and Collins to show up. The night before she had gotten a call from Collins. 

_Flashback to the night before  
"Hello," Maureen picked up the phone_

_"Hey Maureen, is Joanne there," Collins asked._

_"May I ask who is calling?"_

_"Maureen you know damn well it's Collins". He was right Maureen did know it was Collins, she just liked messing with him._

_"Joanne, the phones for you," Maureen accidently shouted into the receiver._

_"Who is it?" Joanne responded._

_"It's Collins"  
Joanne went I got the phone from Maureen._

_"Hello," Joanne said Collins was relieved it was finally her on the other end._

_"Hey, Jo I was wondering do you have time tomorrow when Angel and I could come into your office?"_

_"Well yeah, but why?"_

_"Oh we need some legal help thats all."_

_"Legal help with what?"_

_"We will tell you tomorrow"  
End Flashback_

There was a knock on the door.  
Angel and Collins walked into her office.

"Okay Tell me why you needed to meet with me?"

"Well Angel and I want to...," Collins felt weird saying it for some reason it hadn't sunk in that they were actually going to do this.

"We want to adopt," Angel finished the sentence.

"OH MY GOD GUYS...I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! Do you need any help?"

"Yes, can you help us with the paperwork?" Collins asked

"Of course, when are you guys planing on doing this?"

"We are wanting to do it as soon as possible," Angel told her.

"Well you guys come in tomorrow and we'll start on the paper work."

Angel and Collins began to walk out, Collins stopped at the door.  
"Joanne Please don't tell Maureen we really don't want anyone else to know and if Maureen knows then everyone knows."

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go they are actually going to go through with. I am almost done writing the next chapter in which a new Bohemian is added to the family, so watch out for that soon as in later today, and again reveiws and sugestion are welcome and loved. 

-Roger and Mimi-


	9. The Perfect Baby

It was May still none of the other bohemians knew about Angel and Collins except for Joanne, but they were going to soon since today was the day they were going down to the orphanage adopt a baby girl. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Angel asked, Collins' arm was wrapped around Angel's waist as they walked towards the orphanage.

"I have never been more sure about anything else," Collins said as he pulled her close lovingly and she put her arms around his neck, they embraced in a wonderful kiss realizing it will never be like this again.  
They walked into the orphanage, and went to the reception desk. They left there name and sat down in the waiting room. Collins was definitely nervous since his leg hadn't stopped bouncing since he had sat down, eventually Angel put her hand on his knee.

"Don't worry honey, you'll make a great father," Angel whispered in her husband's ear, he his face by now looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Do you really think so?" Collins asked Angel could tell he was nervous and scared and honestly she was too.

"Honey, I know so," She reassured kissing the top of his head, a feeling of comfort and joy swept over Collins

"Mr. and..uh..Mrs. Collins," A woman came out of huge swinging doors that was at one side of the room. Angel and Collins stood up.  
"Hello I am Miss Oak, so what are we looking for today?"

"Well we were looking for a girl infant to toddler," Angel told Miss Oak

"I think we have the perfect baby for you." Angel and Collins followed the woman down a hall way in total silence. They got to a room where there were what seemed like hundreds of babies. Miss Oak picked one up and brought it over to them.  
"This baby has no name, she was found a dumpster, and brought here."

All of a sudden this feeling of worry came over Collins, not for him or Angel but for the baby.  
"Was she ok? Did she get hurt? sick? Will she be fine?" Collins started to bombarded Miss Oak with question about the baby, and it just melted Angel's heart, he hadn't even seen her yet.

"She was fine, had a note tied to her foot that said her birth date, and thats it." Miss Oak informed them as she uncovered the bundle to reveal a small face, with mocha colored skin and wonderful bright hazel eyes, and to top it all off a orangish brown hair.  
Collins and Angel looked at her for what seemed like hours. All they thought about was how perfect she was.

"How old is she," Angel asked looking at the baby.

"Only one month," Miss Oak told them...they were still looking at the baby.

"She is so beautiful," Collins said looking at the baby still (I told they looked the baby for what seemed like hours)

"Would you like to hold her," Miss Oak asked. Collins nodded his, and she handed the baby girl over to him. Collins and Angel looked at each other in agreement, and then looked back at the baby that was in Collins' arms.

"I think she's the one," Angel told Miss Oak, not taking her eyes off the baby.

"Fantastic, I can tell you both will make great parents, and she will have a wonderful life," Miss Oak told them as Collins handed the baby back to her, but still not taking his off her. "You guys have all the paper work filled out, so all we need is some finale information like what her name will be, and since you both have AIDS, we have to have the name of someone who could take care of her if something happens."

"Mmmhhhmm," neither of them were listening to her, they were still looking at the baby that would soon be they 'res for good.

"Well I'll get her ready, and you two go up front to fill out all of the finale paperwork"  
Angel and Collins went up back out to the area where they were to begin with,hand in hand. They went up to the receptionist desk who supposed to help them with the paperwork.

"We were told to come up here for some paper work," Collins told the receptionist who was currently typing something on a computer.

"Yes, I have most of it all I need now is the name of the baby and the name of someone to contact that will take care of the child if something happens"  
Angel whispered something into Collins ear, then Collins did the same, and they came up with a name for they're new daughter.

"Maya Damita Collins," They both said in unison, it sounded so wonderful and beautiful, just right for her.

"And the name of the person who would be contacted in the event of anything happening?"

"Joanne Jefferson," again they said it in unison.

"Great your already done with everything else so just wait here and Miss Oak will bring out your new daughter in a minute," the receptionist told them. They sat in the same two chairs they sat in earlier waiting for Miss Oak to bring out little Maya, it didn't take long they heard the cry of a baby, then they saw Miss Oak with Maya in her arms.

" Congratulations she is now your daughter," Miss Oak said handing Maya over to Angel.  
They're daughter, it was still sinking in for both of them that they had a daughter now and that they were parents.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go the baby you have been waiting, and if you are wondering were the name came from, the first name Maya came from my favorite lines in La Vie Boheme..  
To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries  
To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese  
To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo  
To huevos rancheros and **Maya Angelou**

and the middle name Damita means Baby Princess, and also I think it sounds beautiful!!  
As always Reveiws and Suggestions are Welcome, and Loved!!!

Much Love,  
-Roger and Mimi-**  
**


	10. Proper Introduction

Later that night, Angel and Collins were walking to the Life, Collins was pushing a stroller that they had bought earlier that day. Maya was in the stroller sound asleep. Collins had called everyone to meet him at there for dinner, and they all did. Collins and Angel were standing at the entrance to the Life Cafe. 

"Collins you go in there and introduce her," Angel said picking Maya up out her stroller.

"What do you have planed?" Collins asked.

"Nothing, I just think she needs a proper introduction"  
He obeyed her. Collins walked in, and saw the whole group including Benny, who was obviously unwelcome by Maureen, Roger, and Mimi, siting at a table.

"Hey guys," Collins greeted his friends.

"So what is going on, why did you have us meet you here?" Maureen asked

"Well I have someone for you guys to meet"  
Mark pulled out his camera to film.  
Collins went to the door to get Angel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Maya Damita Collins," Collins said and Angel entered with Maya in a baby carrier.  
Mimi and Maureen got up and went over and started to make faces at Maya, and she began to laugh.

"So is she like you niece or something?" Benny asked Collins as he took a sip from his beer, Roger had lessened his death glare towards Benny just a little.

"No, try our daughter," Collins said Benny and Roger both spit out the beer in there mouth. Mimi went over and hugged both Angel and Collins .

"YOU ADOPTED A BABY AND DIDN'T TELL ME," Maureen was shocked that she didn't know, and Maya laughed more.  
Joanne was the only one not surprised by the new bohemian.

Mark started narrating the film as he normally did in moments like this.  
"Zoom in on Maya Damita Collins, the newest bohemian, and the youngest at...," Mark looked up at Angel wanting her to tell him Maya's age.

"One month," Angel told the camera.

"And here are the proud new parents," Mark said turning the camera to Angel and Collins.  
"And of course we have the aunts and uncles," he said and started to move the camera from bohemian to bohemian.  
"Theres Uncle Roger, and Uncle Benny. Oh my god they are in the same room and not arguing it's amazing, trust me we won't see this again." Roger flipped off the camera, and Mimi smacked him on the back of the head.

"OW!! What was that for," Roger asked his wife as he started to wince a little.

"Don't do that in front of the baby," Mimi answered.

"And here is Aunt Mimi smacking a little sense into her husband,"Mark began to narrate again, Roger was tempted to flip him off but Mimi gave him a look of death.  
"And of course we have Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne" Then Maureen took Mark's camera.

"And last but not least theres Uncle Mark," Maureen said before Mark took his camera back.

Mark went over to Maya with his camera rolling. "We are quite a family Maya, trust me you'll get used to it."

* * *

**A/N: **A conversation with my head...I made this after I read something like it in another fan fic.**  
**

_**Mind**: Okay can I ask you a question?_  
_**Me**: WHY ARE YOU TALKING?!?!?!  
**Mind**: Can I ask you a question?  
**Me**: Sure, I guess  
**Mind**: Okay, my question is...why is Angel still alive?  
**Me**: Angel is still alive because she kicks ass, and is awsome, and never died to me, also I wanted Collins not to be single and such and I can't stand any thing with Collins and anyone thats not Angel so yeah.  
**Mind**: Can I ask you one more question?  
**Me**: Okay but make it quick I have a meeting with Dirty Dog, Mimi, Rupert and Elsie in two minutes.  
**Mind**: You okay honey?  
**Me**: I'm afraid so...WTF you got me doing that.  
**Mind**: I know...  
**Me**: This something is...Okay if you are gonna start with the lyrics I am done with this conversation_

-Roger and Mimi-

Oh and if you want to know who Dirty Dog, Mimi, Rupert and Elsie are they are three stuff animals of mine.  
Dirty Dog is a orange dog, Mimi is a Dog as well, and Rupert is also a dog, and Elsie is a cow that is wearing a T-shirt that says Moo With Me!! (I bought it at Rent when I saw it on tour in my town in October)


	11. Preveiws and Interveiw with the writer

**Preveiws**

(Ok, I am having slight writers block so I decided to tell you whats in store with this, Plus the interview is kinda fun to read)

Here are some things you can expect from this story in the next chapters(don't know how what chapter)...

Collins beats up redneck (oh I am having fun writing this chapter)  
Mimi and Roger might have announcement of they're own to tell everyone (Don't know about this one)  
Maya's first Christmas (Again having fun writing it)  
Angel and Collins learning how to be parents (again fun)  
Mark might find love (Underline the word might)  
Marks battle with Maya's favorite toy a stuff cow named Elsie (Fun...oh and can you guess which Aunt gave it to her)  
Mark finish his Documentary  
Maya's First Birthday

Plus a maybe side plot with Roger and Mimi (my other favorite couple)

* * *

This is an interview between my friend (Pookie) and myself (Angel)...Enjoy  
(yes those are our actual nicknames) 

**Pookie:**_ Thanks for being here...Roger and Mimi_

**Angel :**_ Thats my pen name please call me Angel...thats what my friends call me_

**Pookie:**_ Okay so Angel, where'd you get ur idea's for the chapters in your Rent fan fics?  
_

**Angel :**_ Well, Part is experiences I or someone I know had , and part is my everyday life  
_

**Pookie:**_ Ah! I see so,how much do you like Rent?  
_

**Angel :**_ Well, I can easily say I am a Renthead, give me a lyric and I'll give you the whole song.  
_

**Pookie: **_hmmm...The Tango Maureen  
_

**Angel :**_It's a dark dizzy marry-go-round as she keeps you dangling, your heart she is mangling  
_

**Pookie: **_Ok Ok , I'm convinced you like it alot  
_

**Angel : **_Well I can also do the table dance for La Vie Boheme  
_

**Pookie: **_What's you're favorite character?  
_

**Angel : **_Well I am a big fan of Collins and Angel, but I also like Roger (sigh)  
_

**Pookie:**_ ah I see Pookie: So what gave you the idea of keeping Angel alive and having Collins get marred to her?  
_

**Angel : **_Well, I was reading so many fan fics about Roger marrying Mimi, Maureen marrying Joanne or Mark, and even a few were Mark married Roger gags at the idea, but there were like only two in which Collins married Angel, and a few ones where they adopted a kid, and I loved those, so I was like "I should write one" especially since I had just finished a series of poems and I needed something to keep me preoccupied.  
_

**Pookie: **_Cool...so...what was your reaction the first time you seen Rent?  
_

**Angel : **_Well I fell in love with it instantly, and I found some form of comfort in since my life felt a little like it and I had a connection with it.  
_

**Pookie: **_What's the connection?  
_

**Angel : **_Well the connection is that I have a group of friends, much like the 7 bohemians in Rent, plus my best friend that I was friends with since I was in Kindergarten had recently betrayed me much like Benny betrayed his friends.  
_

**Pookie: **_Can you tell me your definition of Bohemian?  
_

**Angel : **_Well people who are artists (writers,filmmakers,musicians) who are living in a life style, were they might not have heat, power, or food, but are still happy with were they are.  
_

**Pookie: **_Tell me about your amazing friends?  
_

**Angel : **_Do you mind if I use there initials?  
_

**Pookie: **_I don't mind  
_

**Angel : **_Well L.B. is kinda weird and out there she is like Maureen, then there is M.L. who is just kinda of a rebel and younger than all of us like Mimi, there is G.L. who is kind of an anarchist like Collins, then we have A.E. who is wants to be a drummer, and will dance around and sing and not care what others think like Angel,Then we have E.M. she is more serious, like Joanne, after that we have D.A. he his a rocker who is really alot like Roger, and last but not me there is me R.J. the geek of the group, I am the one who tries to break up fights, and watches out for my friends, I also love my digital camera, like Mark  
_

**Angel :**_ I am also the witness in many ways  
_

**Pookie: **_Well you have a great collection of friends, tell me what you guys do together?  
_

**Angel : **_We'll hang out, about 4 of us are Rentheads, so we sometimes will be seen tangoing to The Tango Maureen before school or standing around singing Rent because we are so cold...okay the last part is just me but what can I say I was cold.  
_

**Pookie: **_Well, maybe I can interview you more later  
_

**Angel :**_ sure  
_

**Pookie: **_IT BEGINS TO SNOW!  
_

**Angel :**_CHRISTMAS BELLS ARE...OH SHIT IT REALLY IS...I THINK _

**Pookie:**_...  
_

**Angel : **_THANK YOU I HAVE BEEN INSPIRED GOTTA GO  
_


	12. Damn Stuffed Cow

It had been a three weeks since Angel and Collins had adopted Maya.  
The girls had decided Maya needed a proper welcome to the family party.  
The party was held at the loft.  
Mark of course filmed the party  
"Zoom in on Maya who is happily enjoying the gifts that people got her to welcome her into this family"  
Maureen took a stuffed cow over to Maya, and Mark filmed what sure to be classic.

"Maya, this is a cow, and it is your cow, it's name is-"

"Maureen you better not say what I think your going to say," Mark said worried that the riot might haunt him forever in some form, weather it was Maureen talking about it or his niece's cow.  
Maureen nodded her head, and a pleased smile grew on Maureens face.

"It's name is..Elsie." Everyone broke out into laughter, Maya took Elsie, and Mark had found an arch enemy in a stuffed cow.

A few hours later everyone had left, Angel, Collins and Maya went back to they're apartment. Mimi and Roger retreated back into the bedroom they shared in the loft, and Maureen and Joanne went home, Maureen was satisfied with her self.  
Mark was alone in the living roomish area of the loft. All the Angel and Collins had taken most of the gifts with them except for a few and one of them was named Elsie.  
Mark walked over and picked up the cow and gave it an evil look.

"You know what ELSIE, I hate you, you will never leave me alone, Why is that?" Mark left a pause before he spoke again as if the cow was going to respond "What you scared to respond-" the door opened Collins walked in.

"Mark? What are you doing?" Collins looked worried about his friend who he had just walked in on having a conversation with his daughter's stuffed cow.

"Nothing what are you doing?"

"Maya won't go to sleep so I thought I would give her that cow you have and see if that helps." Collins still looked worried about what he had witnessed.

"Oh...here." Mark handed Elsie to Collins and Collins proceeded to walk out of the Loft.

"We'll meet again," He said, Collins turned around wondering who he was talking to. By the look on Marks face it was the cow.  
After Collins had shut the door, Mark went into to his room, before he went to sleep he said one thing to himself.  
"Damn Stuffed Cow"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm pleased with this chapter...hahahahahaha...stuffed cow...MOO WITH ME!!!

Lets Open Up A Resturant In Santa Fe,  
-Roger and Mimi-


	13. Late Night

Maya woke up at 2:00 am and was not going to be going back to sleep for awhile."Come on go to sleep for Mommy please," Angel was trying to get her to go to sleep.  
By then Collins had woken up as well and was ready to try himself.

"Mommy really wants you to go to sleep." Angel yawned, Maya was wide awake.

"Here Ang hand her to me," Collins said Angel handed Maya over.

"Come on princess go to sleep, Daddy really wants you to"

"Honey, I am sorry to say,but thats what I've been doing for the past hour"  
Collins thought for a minute.

"Baby go back to bed, I'll take care of it," Collins told Angel,Maya's eyes didn't look as if she would give in any time soon.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I got it"  
Angel went back to bed and Collins sat on the couch with Maya, and began to sing softly.

"Live in my house I'll be your shelter just pay me back with 1,000 kisses, be my lover and I'll cover you"  
Maya's eyes began to grow heavy, Collins continued to sing.  
"Open your door I'll be your tenant, don't got much baggage to lay at your feet, but sweet kisses I've got to spare, I'll be there and I'll cover you"  
Maya began to go to sleep, Collins got up and made his way over to a second hand crib they bought, with her in his arms half asleep, still singing.  
"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love, now I know you can rent it, a new lease, you are my love, on life, all my life"  
He set her in the crib and tucked her in with Elsie, she was sound asleep. He leaned down and gently kissed Maya's little forehead.  
"Night little princess"  
Collins walked back to his bedroom and slipped back into bed with Angel, he draped his arm around Angels waist, and went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: **Late Nights inspire weird things such as poems...songs...and fan fics...this chapter was written at 1:00 am and finished at 2:22 am.  
So yeah...any mistakes don't point out to me on this chapter, it was written when I was really tired...and am now so if you don't mind I think I'll go to bed.

"One Blaze Of Glory"  
-Roger and Mimi-


	14. The Nightmare

Mark had gone to sleep thinking about the cow, and was convinced he had finally lost his sanity (he knew it was going to happen someday.  
Mark woke up,he thought, and there was a small figure looking at him. He focused his eyes, and saw that it was black and white.

"No it can't be," Mark said to himself as he put on his glasses to see who or what it was.  
There standing before him was a cow.

"Your a stuffed animal, you can't walk"

"Oh but, thats were your wrong," Elsie said in maniacal British accent like the evil villains on the cartoons he watched when he was a kid.

"What do you have against me?"

"You said you hate me, and so I equally hate you." The cow pulled out a switch blade, and began to get closer to Mark.  
Mark quickly grabbed a spear which for some reason was right next him. He pointed it at Elsie.

"Oh that won't do harm anything," Elsie point at the spear which had turned into a stick of Laffy Taffy.  
Elsie came up to Mark with the blade and started going towards Marks neck. Mark screamed and woke up.

THUD Mark could hear Mimi's voice come from her and Roger's room.  
"Baby, are you okay?" she asked.  
Roger's voice a little louder.

"God Dammit, What the fuck is wrong with him"  
Mark then heard footsteps, and before he knew it Roger was standing in the doorway to his room, in boxers and covered in sweat, he was angry.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG COHEN?"

"Nothing I just had a nightmare"

"WHATEVER, JUST COULD YOU BE CONSIDERATE OF THE OTHERS WHO LIVE HERE WHEN YOU SCREAM"  
Roger walked away and Mark slowly went to sleep "It's official I have finally lost my mind," he thought as he went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: ** EVIL STUFFED COW, at least my stuffed cow Elsie isn't like this stuffed cow Elsie.

REVIEW AND SUGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!!!!


	15. Roger's Dream

Mark wasn't the only one having dreams that night. After a little "Fun" with Mimi, Roger was also in a dream state, a much happier one than Mark. 

_Dream  
Roger came home to see 4 year old Maya,drawing with another 4 year old his name was Andrés Spencer Davis, and in a play pen was a one year old boy named Thomas Bayne Collins II (named after his father).  
Andrés got up when he saw Roger._

_"DADDY," he shouted as he leaped into Roger's arms._

_"Hey buddy," Roger said as he gave him a big bear hug.  
Mimi suddenly appeared out of no were it seemed, Roger walked over and put his arms around her growing stomach.  
He kissed her neck._

_"Hey baby, how was your day?" Mimi asked._

_"Good and you"_

_"About as good for anyone who is pregnant,and took care of her child as well as her friend's children all day"_

_"Tired," Roger chuckled_

_"Oh yeah." They both laughed_

_"You go rest, I'll watch the kids"_

_"Are you sure"_

_"Yeah of course you go"  
Mimi went into they're bedroom. Shortly after Mimi went to take a nap Collins came to pick up his kids.  
Maya ran over to Collins._

_"PAPÁ!!!" Collins picked her up._

_"Hi princess, what did you do all day" He asked her as he set her down._

_"I drawled a picture" She said as she began to lead Collins over to where Andrés was still drawing.  
She held up a picture that had her,Andrés,Thomas,Angel,Collins,Mimi,Roger,Maureen,Joanne,Mark,Benny,and three other people plus a little baby._

_"Honey it is brilliant," Collins said as he picked up Thomas.  
"And How was my Tommyboy today"  
Dream End_

Roger woke up to be greeted by the noise of Mark complaining about that stupid toy cow, and Collins telling him that he needs some form of help.

"I swear to god that cow tried to kill me," Mark shouted.

"Oh for Christ sakes, Mark, it is a STUFFED ANIMAL that belongs to a two month old baby, it can't kill you," Collins said with a ticked off tone in his voice you could tell it wasn't his first time telling him this.

"I know what I saw and it was that damn stuffed cow it took a switchblade to my neck and tried to kill me"  
When Roger came out he saw Angel get up. She had heard enough of it and went to see what Mimi was doing in the kitchen, but as she walked over she walked past Mark and stepped on his foot with her high heels.

"MOTHER FU-"

"Mark, please not around the baby," Collins scolded Mark as he began to bounce Maya on his leg.  
Mark winced, and ran into his room.

"GOD DAMMIT!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE WHO MAKE THOSE FUCKING THINGS?!?!?! IT IS A FUCKING SAFETY HAZARD" Mark came out of his room again and every burst out into laughter, and he blushed.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go I am just going to say about the dream...Wink Wink Nudge Nudge Say No More.  
Yeah that dream might happen at some point but for now it is just a dream.  
Reveiws and Sugestions are welcomed and loved 

_"ACTUAL REALITY -- ACT UP -- FIGHT AIDS" _  
-Roger and Mimi-


	16. Christmas Tree

Well it had been a few months since Collins and Angel had adopted Maya, and it was coming close to Christmas.

"Jesus I can't believe Christmas Eve is in two weeks."  
Mark said with his camera filming the activity of the day, decorating the loft, since little ones are starting to join the family they figured it might be nice. Almost everyone was there, Angel was siting talking with Mimi, and Maya was in a play pen.

"Zoom on the Christmas Tree, yes for once we have a Christmas tree, yet it has no lights" Mark moved his camera over to a corner of the loft where Roger and Collins sat cursing under the breath, as they both tried to figure out how to untangle a string of lights.  
"And here Mr. Professor-of-computer-age-philosophy,is having trouble trying to make the lights work," Collins looked up at the camera with a frustrated grin, trying not to beat the living shit out of Mark, since Mark was supposed to be helping them instead of filming them.

"Mark,it's harder than you think," Collins told him, again trying not to beat Mark up.

"And here we have the Mr.Rock-Star," Mark exclaimed moving the camera over to Roger. He had not heard Mark, he was to busy with the lights, he acted like he did when he was picking Musetta's Waltz on his guitar.

"I DID IT," Collins said excitedly, everyone looked up from what they were doing.  
Collins held up a long string of lights. Maya shrieked and threw her hands up, copying Collins, and Angel clapped.

"Did you check to make sure they work," Mimi asked, and Collins plugged in the string of lights, and to his disappointment he saw a pattern with the lights...lit...Not lit...lit...Not lit.  
He sat back down in the corner with Roger and began to change the lights.

"I give up!!" Roger shouted and threw the lights on the floor, Maya again shrieked and threw a toy at the floor. Mimi got up and went over to where Roger was standing.

"Don't worry baby,even though you can't untangle Christmas lights I still love you," Mimi said giving Roger a kiss. Roger put his arms around her waist.

"I love you too...both of you." Roger began to rub Mimi's stomach.

"Zoom in on Roger and Mimi who are expecting they're first child." Mark was filming Roger and Mimi.  
"Tell the folks at home how far along you are."

"About three months"

"And when are you due"

"June 10"  
Roger got lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about the day when Mimi told him.

_Flashback to August 24 1992  
Mimi walked into the loft, her eye's were puffy and red, she had been crying. Roger was playing his guitar waiting for her to come home.Roger had made her go to the free clinic since she hadn't been feeling to good. When he saw her face he only expected the worse, Roger set down his guitar and got up to comfort her._

_"Why have you been crying? Is it bad? What did the doctor say? Are your T-cells low?"_

_"Every thing is great, I am completely healthy." Mimi said nearly beginning to cry again._

_"Then why are you crying?"_

_"Rog these aren't tears of sadness they're tears of joy"_

_"What?" He didn't know why she would be so happy._

_"Baby, I'm pregnant"  
Roger eyes widened, and I huge grin grew across his face, he hugged Mimi tightly._

_"Wait...it's mine...right"_

_"Of course it's your's, unless you aren't my husband Roger Davis."_

_"I love you so much" Roger began to stroke the back of her head._

_"I love you too"  
End Flashback_

"Okay now I've got it" everyone looked at Collins who stood up with a pleased look on his face, in his hands were Christmas lights which where untangled and all lit up.

"Finally" Angel said, she had been impatiently waiting for her husband to finish with the Christmas lights.

"Well maybe you would like to do it next time"

"No thanks honey, you can do it"  
Mark filmed as Collins went over to the tree, and began to string the lights on it. Mimi and Angel had gone into Mimi and Roger's room to do make overs and Maya was still in her playpen watching in amassment as the three grown men wrestled with the tree and lights.  
Shortly after Mimi and Angel heard Collins scream, followed by a thud,then the laughter of Mark and Roger, and last but not least one of Maya's now famous excitement shrieks.  
Angel opened the door and ran to her lover to see if he was hurt.  
Collins had knocked over the Christmas and fallen over on to it.

"You okay honey?" Angel asked, Collins smiled because those words were the first Angel said to him.

"I'm afraid so," Collins replied, pecking her on the lips, getting ready to completely go all make out when..

"Did you remember to secure the tree into the stand" Mimi shouted from bedroom guessing what had happened.  
Collins got up and Angel went back to the bedroom.

"God damn, tree why the hell is it so hard to put lights on it...I mean I am a fucking professor at a university although I can't put fucking Christmas lights on a fucking Christmas tree," Collins said under his breath as he began to prop the tree back up in the stand and tighten it.

* * *

**A/N: **That is what actual happened at my house, first the light wouldn't work so my dad was siting a corner working on that (like Roger and Collins) , My mom and grandma sat around and did nothing to help (like Angel and Mimi) and then there was me who filmed the festivities (like Mark) oh and once he got the lights ready to put I helped him put them up and as I helped, the tree fell and I fell with it, because the stand was tighten tight enough. So yeah it all ended with my Dad cursing and having to start from the beginning. Oh and it is beginning to snow here which has inspired a cute Collins/Angel/Maya chapter that I'll post next.  
YESS...ROGER AND MIMI ARE HAVING A BABY  
I know the chapter might have sucked but it will get better.  
Reviews and Suggestions are welcomed and loved!!! 

**"Kiss me it's beginning to snow"**  
-Roger and Mimi-


	17. Maureen is so LOUD

Two hours later Collins, Roger, and Mark had managed to put the lights on the Christmas tree, Maya had gone to sleep, and Mimi and Angel were painting they're nails.  
"Zoom in on the beautiful tree that the boho boys managed to put," Mark began to film again,Collins and Roger had proud looks on they're faces.  
_Ring Ring Ring_  
Mark turned his camera to the answering machine.

"We screen zoom in on the answering machine."

_SPEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK _(the answering machine message played with the sound of Mimi, Roger, and Mark)

"Hey it's Joanne, do you mind letting us in"  
Roger grabbed a key that was sitting on the coffee table and proceeded to go out on to the fire escape, and throw the key down.  
Shortly after Maureen and Joanne emerged through the door, Maureen entered with bags in her hands.

"Hey we're here" she shouted and slammed the door shut, this made Maya wake up and burst into tears, Angel went and picked Maya up.

"Maureen, do you have to be so loud?" Collins asked.

"Sorry Mr.Mom, I didn't know she would be here"

"Well of course she would be here if Angel and I are both here, it's common sense you don't leave a baby alone"

"It's okay honey, everything is okay, it was only Auntie Maureen being loud," Angel tried to comfort Maya, with no prevale.

"Auntie Maureen and Auntie Joanne have something to cheer you up."

"I want to make it clear I had nothing to do with this," Joanne stated mainly directing it at Mark

Maureen reached in a bag and pulled out cow lights.  
Mark's face went pale in fear, after the whole nightmare thing he has had a phobia of cows.  
Maya was delighted she stopped crying and just rested in Angel's arms staring at the string of cows with Santa Claus hats.

"I think Maya has a favorite animal" Collins said smiling at his daughter who was captivated by the wonderful cows.

* * *

**A/N: **This is a diffrent chapter then I was gonna post but I thought it was cutier also I wanted another cow chapter.  
I love COWS!!!! Oh and my grandma made me a scarf that totally looks like Mark's and she did it on accident, and I love it!!!!  
Reviews and Suggestions are Welcomed and Love!!!

_"Music! Food Of Love, Emotion, Mathematics, Isolation,  
Rhythm, Feeling, Power, Harmony, And Heavy Competition!"_  
**-Roger and Mimi- **


	18. Authors Note

Hey,  
Well I just wanted to make an announcement with no meaning or connection to the story what so ever.  
I am to become a aunt to a set of identical twins in June, found out today, and I am excited but there is a little weird thing that is about the story.  
5 days before I found out about my sister, I wrote the chapter where you find out Mimi is pregnant and she is three months along and due in June. Well guess who else is three months along and due in June...my sister...freaky.  
My sister will so hate me when they are 4 and they come back from my house singing.

_Follow the man -- follow the man  
With his pockets full of the jam  
Follow the man -- follow the man  
Help me out, daddy  
If you can Got any D man?_

_I'm cool_

_Got any C man?_

_I'm cool_

_Got any X?  
Any smack?  
Any horse?  
Any jugie boogie boy?  
Any blow?_

At least mom hated it when she came home and found me singing that after my sister listened to her Rent CD with me.  
Anyway I just thought I'd tell you guys that if I don't update as much that might be why, because I'm trying to savor my last days as her baby, before her actual babies are born.

-Roger and Mimi-


	19. Another Way

Roger was sound asleep, again dreaming._  
Dream  
It looked as if it was Christmas Eve a lot of the little decorations where around loft. Roger was alone with 4 kids three he recognized from his last dream although they looked as if they were about 12 or 11.  
"You can't play drums on anything other than a drum set," a small boy with strawberry blond hair, argued, he looked about nine or ten years old._

"Yes you can," Maya argued back at the small child.

"No you can't."

"Yes you can."

"No you can't."

"I bet you $2 I can"

"Your on"  
Maya went down to her family's apartment to grab a pickle tb and drum sticks.

"Aaron,I hope you realize that you just lost $2," Andrés told the boy as Maya walked back into the loft and set it up next to the metal table, she got a steady beat going on the tub, then she added the metal table.

"Okay I'm convinced you win," Aaron said giving up.

"$2 please"

"You hustled me"

"No she didn't you just are stupid enough to bet on something like that," a boy said from a corner of the room where he was siting reading a book.

"Shut Up Tommy"  
End Dream

"Rog. Wake Up"  
Roger didn't wake up.  
"WAKE UP"

Roger covered his head with a pillow "What Meem's I'm tired"

"But we have a doctors appointment this morning and you were the one who wanted to go with"  
Roger had completely forgot, today was the day of there first doctors appointment He got up and they headed to the free clinic.

"Mrs. Davis," a doctor called into the waiting room, Roger and Mimi stood up and walked into the office

"Hi I'm Dr. Anderson," Dr. Anderson introduced himself. Dr. Anderson was a young man must have been about 27, not much older than Roger, and a new doctor at the clinic.  
He seemed like a nice enough of a man, and like he knew what he was doing.

"Well Mimi lets get a look at that baby of yours" He got the ultra sound set up.

"Hey, Doc can you tell us if we are having a boy or a girl?" Roger asked with an eager tone, he had wanted to know since he first found out.

"Yes, but it's a little early so I can't guarantee that it is accurate" He warned them then looked at the screen, a smile grew on Dr. Anderson's face.  
"Both."

"Beg Pardon"

"Twins, Mimi will be having twins"  
Roger eyes grew he looked as if was going to faint, and Mimi almost instantly squealed.

(at the Life)  
The whole group had gathered at the Life to hear what the sex was.

"So what do you think it will be?" Mark asked Maureen of course he had his camera rolling

"Baby girl," Maureen answered.

"No it's gonna be a boy and a girl," Angel retorted Maya on her lap.

"a boy and a girl?"

"Yes twins"

"you wanna bet on it," Maureen asked Angel sure in her self that wasn't right.

"Ok I bet $100 they are having twins." Angel said

"Honey, You wanna get in on this," Angel asked Collins.

"Umm...Sure put $20 on a boy," Collins said as took Maya from Angel.

Roger and Mimi entered "So Mom and Dad, What are we having, Roger Jr. or Mimi Jr.?" Mark asked them as soon as he saw them

"Both"

"hahaha," Angel sang, "$100 Maureen."

"You hustled me," Maureen said pulling a 100 dollar bill out of her purse

"You were the one who bet me"

"But you knew!"

"Was that what you and Mimi were talking about early," Collins asked.  
Angel nodded

_Flashback to Earlier That Day_

_"Mimi rocia, el chico o la chica," Angel said into the phone reciever, speaking in spanish so that Collins wouldn't understand her._

_"¿Que tal gemelos?" Mimi responded_

_"¿QUE?"_

_"Sí tengo a gemelos"_

_"Ah mi dios, yo soy tan feliz para usted"_

_"Usted no puede decir a personas hasta esta noche, y Roger y yo obtienen para decir personas. Yo no quiero que usted diga cada que quiere usted hizo cuando Roger y yo obtuvieron comprometido"_

_End Flashback_

"I don't owe you $20,do I Baby," Collins asked putting the most indicate face on that he could make, he even pouted.

"Of course not Honey, you can pay me back another way."

* * *

**SPANISH Translation  
**

**Mimi rocia, el chico o la chica**- Mimi Spill a boy or a girl  
**¿Que tal gemelos?**- How About Twins  
**¿QUE?**- WHAT?  
**Sí tengo a gemelos**- Yes I'm having twins  
**Ah mi dios, yo soy tan feliz para usted**- Oh my god, I'm so happy for you  
**Usted no puede decir a personas hasta esta noche, y Roger y yo obtienen para decir personas. Yo no quiero que usted diga cada que quiere usted hizo cuando Roger y yo obtuvieron comprometido**- You can't tell people until tonight, and Roger and I get to tell people. I don't want you to tell every like you did when Roger and I got engaged.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey,  
I'm sorry that it took me so long to update a) because I was sick and b) because I had writers block  
anyway theres another chapter.  
Review and Suggestions are Welcomed and Loved!!!!

**"Today 4 U, Tommorow 4 Me"**  
-Roger and Mimi-**  
**


	20. Sorry

Well People yeah I did something that like screwed something up so yeah I just needed to insert another chapter to fix it anyway, yup so yeah.  
Sorry 'bout it folks.  
-Roger and Mimi- 


	21. I'll Be With My Camera Alone

**The Compition Winners**  
nycRENTgirl is the winner and her name is used for Mark's new girlfriend  
RENThead Tammy won second place and her name is used for the friend  
StephCalvino won third place  
OnEtHoUsAnDsWeEtKiSsEs won fourth place  
Leah won fifth place  
3rd, 4th, and 5th place winners will get there names used for small parts, such as a doctor, or random person on the street or something.

**Answers**  
1. monopoly  
2. fender  
3. air conditioner  
4. A-N-G-E-L  
5. Right Brain  
6. Pee-wee Herman (He had a Saturday Morning Childrens show called "Pee-wee's Playhouse" that ran from 1986-1991)

* * *

The girls had gone shopping leaving Mark, Roger, and Collins alone at the loft.  
Roger sat in a chair reading a newspaper, Collins was enjoying his first joint in four months and grading papers, and Mark was messing his camera.  
Roger threw a personals section from the newspaper at Mark.

"Find your self a girlfriend," Roger said in a demanding tone

"No thank you, I'm fine," Mark replied

"Boy, you need to get your self a girl," Collins said looking up from his papers and taking a long drag.

"Why do I need a girlfriend?"

"Or a boyfriend if you prefer." Collins chuckled at Roger's remark, and Mark just ignored it.

"You guys still haven't told me why I need a girlfriend."

"To keep you company, I mean what will do with yourself when we are at Soccer games, Parent Teacher Conferences, and Piano Recitals," Collins asked him with a semi-serious tone.

"Mark, your gonna be alone not because you are the one of us to survive, but because we are all starting families, I mean what will you do when Mimi and I move out of the loft, I mean even Maureen and Joanne eventually will settle down, then what will you do. You haven't had a date since Maureen dumped you, It's for you sanity and your safety," Roger told Mark, amazed at what he was telling him, he hated to the think about being alone and the only one to survive.  
Roger hadn't confronted Mark like this since the day Roger left for Santa Fe. He remembered it clearly.

_Flashback October 31 1990  
Angel was in the hospital, everyone thought she was going to die.  
Mimi was looking weak, and Roger didn't want to stay and watch either of them slip away, so he decided he was going to pack up and head to Santa Fe, NM.  
Mark and Roger were engaged in a heated argument.  
"How could you let her go?" Mark asked._

_"You just don't know, why are we gonna lose Angel?"_

_"Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain at least now if you try, Angel's death won't be in vain"_

_"His death will be in vein"_

_"Are you insane?" There was anger now in Mark voice "There so much to care about there's me, there's Mimi"_

_"Mimi's got her baggage, too"_

_"So do you"_

_"Who are you to tell me what I know, what to do?"_

_"A friend"_

_"But who, Mark, are you?" Roger anger rose as he spoke ""Mark has got his work" they say "Mark lives for his work" and "Mark's in love with his work"Mark hides in his work"_

_"But from what?"_

_"From facing your failure, facing your loneliness, facing the fact you live a lie." Mark looked down trying to ignore Roger as he continued every thing Roger was saying bit away at him. "Yes, you live a lie, tell you why, you're always preaching not to be numb, when that's how you thrive, you pretend to create and observe, when you really detach from feeling alive"_

_"Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive" Mark spat out, the anger had finally exploded inside him._

_"**POOR BABY!**" Roger shouted back._

_"Mimi still loves you, are you really jealous, or afraid that Mimi's weak?" Mark asked his voice was calmer than he was a few seconds before but still the anger was still noticeable in his voice._

_"Mimi did look pale," Roger said quietly hoping Mark didn't hear him_

_"Mimi's gotten thin, Mimi's running out of time, and your running out the door"_

_"No more, oh no, I've gotta go"_

_"Hey, for somebody who's always been let down, who's heading out of town?" Mark yelled with furry in his voice._

_"For someone who longs for a community of his own, who's with his camera, alone?" Roger replied, that hit Mark harder than anything else Roger had told him that Halloween.  
End Flashback_

"I'll be with my camera alone," Mark admitted, Roger knew where that came from, he knew how it hurt Mark to think about it.  
Mark picked up the paper and began to look through the section with the help of Roger and Collins.

"Here's one" Collins said, Mark and Roger looked up as Collins read aloud.

"Young Jewish girl, looking for boy in early to mid twenties. My hobbies include dancing, sewing, and reading"

"Seems like she would fit in perfectly here" Collins commented and continued to read.

"I have dark hair, medium body type, and wear glasses or contacts...depends on the mood I'm in"  
Roger laughed

"Jesus Christ this like the female Ma-OW!" Collins kicked Roger in the shin.

"If interested call me at 320-1217" Collins put down the paper.

"Well Mark are you gonna call her?" Roger asked.

"What the hell there's nothing much else to do"  
Mark got up and went to the phone and began to dial her number.

**Ring...Ring...Ring**  
_"Hey you've reached Sara and Tamara, We aren't home right now, I guess that obvious, so leave a message and we'll call ya back later"_  
**Beep**

"Hello, I am...uh...Mark Cohen...and I saw your personals ad and-"

"Hello" Sara answered the phone.

"Hi, I am Mark Cohen, and I saw your personals ad"

"Yes"

"And I was wondering..." Mark looked over his shoulder Collins and Roger where making the continue motion with they're hands. "Would like to go on a date tonight"

"A date tonight..." Sara looked over her shoulder and her roommate Tamara was mouthing 'SAY YES' "Yeah sure, what time"

"How about 7:30? I'll meet you at the Life Cafe, do you know where that is?"

"Of course I do, I live about 4 blocks away from it."

"Great, so okay bye" Mark hung up the phone quickly ending the most awkward conversation of his life.

* * *

**A/N: **There are a couple little things about this chapter that are weird:

Sara's phone number is 320-1217 which not an actual phone number...I think, but it is the date and time I first saw Rent, it was at a movie theater (yes I saw the movie before the stage show) and it was the 3:20pm showing on December 17, 2005.

And the flashback of Roger and Mark arguing is "Goodbye Love" I kinda mixed the stage version, and the full movie version together, plus I changed some lyrics like "How could we lose Angel?" or " His death is in vain" just because Angel didn't die so those lines wouldn't make any sense.

**_"Revolution, justice, screaming for solutions, forcing changes, risk, and danger, making noise and making pleas!"_**  
-Roger and Mimi-


	22. All You Need Is Love

Once the girls got back they were informed about Marks date, and once he had left, Maureen gave a devilish look to everyone. 

"Honeybear, leave them alone," Joanne told Maureen she knew what that look meant.

Maureen, Angel, and Mimi were whispering in a huddle then they brought the heads up and looked at Collins who was sitting on the couch cradling Maya.

"No," Collins said

"We didn't even ask you anything," Mimi complained

"But I know what you were thinking."

"Please"

"No"

"Come on Honey, won't you do it for me," Angel asked with a puppy dog pout works every time she wants Collins to do something.

"You know I love you Baby, but no"  
Maureen walked over to Collins took Maya out of his hands and handed her to Angel and then grabbed his ear and proceeded to pull it.

"OWWWWWW" Collins whimpered Maureen picked up and one of the papers Collins had graded early it had an F written in red ink with a circle around it at the top of the page.

"THOMAS BAYNE COLLINS, YOU GO TO THAT PHONE AND TELL THIS KID TO GET DOWN TO THE LIFE CAFE IF THEY EVER HAS ANY HOPE OF PASSING!"

"OK, OK JUST LET OF MY EAR AND I WILL"  
Maureen let go and Collins rubbed his ear that was now bright red as he walked over to the phone to call the student.  
Angel's mouth was wide open in awe, Roger and Maya began to laugh, Mimi began to applaud Maureen, and Joanne shook her head.  
Collins hung up the phone.

"Are you happy now she gonna do it." He rubbed his ear again.

(At the Life Cafe)Victoria a freshman at NYU was situated at the bar when she saw the man she was looking for, at least he matched the description that Professor Collins gave her in between whimpers and hushed curse words.  
She replayed the description in her mind.  
A man._ow_.in his mid twenties._damn you Mo_.with strawberry blond hair._Shit_.wearing glasses and scarf, most likely._Mother fuck_.carrying a camera.  
Yup that was him she called the phone number he gave her on her klunkie cell phone.

"Hello," Roger pick up the phone.

"Hello, is Professor Collins there"  
Roger handed the phone to Collins.

"Victoria, Have you found him?"

"Yeah he is sitting down with this woman."

"What does she look like?"

"Dark, auburn hair, with glasses"

"Good job calls back if anything happens"

"Will do"

Over at the other end of the restaurant, Mark was enjoying dinner with Sara.  
"So you like to read"

"Yeah mostly fantasy"

"I used to write"

"Oh really, what did you used to write?"

"Well screenplays and stuff like that, but they all turned out like shit every last one of them, so I started to do documentaries instead"

"Oh are you the Mark Cohen that did that documentary about AIDS"

"Yup, that's me"

"So what are you filming now?"

"Well I am working on this documentary about gay marriage, and family in general"

"Oh really"

"Yeah"  
The finished eating and he walked her home Tamara was watching out of the window, Victoria was standing across the street, watching them.

"Well I had a great time tonight"

"Yeah wel-" Sara kisses him, he returns the kiss, as it deepened into the most passionate kiss of his life.

Victoria quickly dialed the number "Hello" Collins picked up the phone

"Hello, Prof. Collins"

"Yeah, what are they doing now?"

"Well they are standing outside of her building...kissing"

"KISSING!" Victoria had to move the phone from her ear as a loud eruption of cheers, howls, and a few shrieks were heard.

"Good job Victoria, you got a A+"

"Thank You" She hung up.

20 Minutes later.  
(The Loft)  
"_All you need is love, all you need is love, All you need is love, love, love is all you need_." Mark was singing as he came in the door to the loft, everyone left except for Roger and Mimi, who were curled up together on the couch, it looked like Roger was in protective mode. He guarded Mimi stomach as if his life depended on it.

"So it was a good date then I guess" Roger asked

"I think I'm in love, she is the most beautiful, caring, smart, and an amazing kisser"  
Mark had a mushy smile on his face as he started to talk about Sara, Mimi squealed.

"so when do we get to meet her"

"Eventual, I don't want you to scare her off," Mark said walking towards his room, he turned around at the door. "Oh and by the way great idea sending one of Collins' students out to spy on me, it was really didn't know, especially whe she called you guys on a cell phone every 20 minutes asking for Professor Collins."

* * *

**A/N: **There you go, Marks first date.  
I am tired so I think I'll go to sleep!  
Reviews and Suggestions are Welcomed and Loved!! 

_**"It's Gonna Be A Happy New Year"**_  
-Roger and Mimi-


	23. The Lens Cap Is On

It was only a few day until Christmas Eve.Mark was viewing reels and picking what to use in his documentary.  
The first reel he came across was from Christmas Eve/Christmas Day the year before.  
It started out with Collins walking out of the loft with Roger and Mark (of course Mark was not in frame). Sweat on Collins' face sparkled in the light of the moon. 

_"So Collins what are you gonna do tonight?" Mark asked_

_"Well I'm gonna ask Angel for her hand in marriage," Collins responded. " And if you don't mind I am nervous enough as it is I don't need your camera in my face."_

_"Well, Someone is grumpy"_

_"Turn the Damn camera off Mark, or I'll turn it off for good"_

About 30 minutes later it got to a part on the reel that had Collins sitting on the couch, with Angel on his lap. It was right after they announced that they were engaged.  
_"Zoom in on Angel, show everyone at home the beautiful ring," Mark said, Angel happily held out her hand to reveal the beautiful ring on her finger. Collins had a look on his face of pure and utter bliss as he kissed his Angel on the cheek._

Another 20 minutes, it was Christmas night at the Life after Roger and Mimi announced they were engaged, but he didn't remember filming this he soon realized why.  
The screen was black but you could hear the voices of Collins and Roger in the background, along with giggles and singing.  
_"Why can't I see anything?" Roger asked_

_"You dumbfuck, the lens cap is still on," Collins replied The lens cap was removed and you could see where the singing was coming from.  
"Zoom in on Mark Cohen who has just finished his seventh beer" Roger narrated_

_"And is drunk" Collins added Sure enough there was Mark on the table, singing Like a Virgin by Madonna "Like a virgin, touched for the very first time, Like a virgin, When your heart beats-"_

Mark decided to change reels, he pulled out the one labeled "2/14/93 Collins and Angel's Wedding"  
It began with Angel and Collins standing at the altar, zooming in on Father Maxwell who was a slim built man, must have been in his late forties, and was the only priest in area of Alphabet City who seemed that happy to preform the ceremony.  
_"My friends we have gathered here to witness the marriage of Collins and Angel."_

Mark started to think about how laid back and casual the wedding was, despite the fact that it was in a church. Hell the minister even said Collins instead of Tom or Thomas on more than one occasion.

_"I have never seen a couple so in love and so deserving of this in my entire career as a priest" he continued as he started to ramble "Do you Thomas take Angel to be your wife?"_

_"I do" Collins responded_

_"To love, honor and cherish in sickness and in health until death do you part"_

_"I do"_

_"And do you Angel take Thomas to be your husband?"_

_"I do," Angel responded a tear ran down her cheek._

_"To love, honor and cherish in sickness and in health until death do you part"_

_"I do"_

_"Now we need the rings" Father Maxwell said, and a little Latino boy stepped forward holding a silk pillow that had to gold rings on it._

_"I Thomas Bayne Collins, take you Angel Dummott Schunard as my wife, lover and best friend. You will be my Queen, and I'll cover you for the rest of my life, Let this ring represent the love we have for each other" He said as he slipped the ring on Angels finger._

_"I Angel Dummott Shunard, take you Thomas Bayne Collins as my husband, lover and best friend. You will be my King, and I'll cover you for the rest of my life, Let this ring represent the love we have for each other" She said and slipped the ring on Collins' finger._

_"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, Collins you may kiss the bride"  
And that was exactly what Collins did. The camera moved over to the brides maids, who all crying, and then over to Roger and Benny who where groomsmen, they were crying on each others shoulder, Mark couldn't help but laugh at that scene._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Mr and Mrs. Thomas Bayne Collins"_

About 5 minutes of film followed that with the camera outside as Collins and Angel left the church.  
The reception was next on reel.  
_"Zoom in on the happy couple, sharing they're first dance as husband and wife"_  
There was Angel and Collins in the center of a loft that Benny loaned them for the reception.  
The rest of the reel was filled with speeches, toasts, and cutting of cake until it got a part, where Collins was dancing but not with Angel.  
_"Zoom in on Uncle Collins dancing with his new niece" Collins was dancing with the little flower girl._  
The screen went to black

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah okay I know this chapter is weird and a little off of the plot, but I had writers block, and it to alot out of me, because I was going to post it earlier on in the story but I was to big of a chicken shit to do it.

So be nice in your reviews please, already know it sucks.

-Roger and Mimi-


	24. Maureen Ruins Everything

It had been 2 days since his date with Sara, and Mark was pacing around the loft. As usual it was just the boys, except Maya was with Collins.  
_Should I call her? Will that scare her? Am I thinking about it to much? Does she like me? Wait, of course she likes. She kissed me after all. Oh god, what if that was a pity kiss._

"Oh for crying out loud Cohen, just call her already," Roger finally spoke up. Mark's pacing was distracting Roger from song writing. Collins smiled at Roger for watching his mouth for once around Maya.  
**Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring**  
_"SPEEEEEEEAK"_

"Hey, Mark it's Sara"

"Speak of the devil" Mark thought as he darted to the phone and the sound of her name.

"Hey Sara" He said picking up the phone.

"Hi Mark, I was wondered if maybe we could do something?"

"Sure of course, wait I gotta work on my documentary"

"Maybe I could help out"

"Uh yeah, I'll come and pick you up in like 20 minutes okay"

"Yeah sure"

"Bye"

"Later"  
Mark hung up the receiver.  
_God why are all my conversations with her so awkward._  
He turned around and Collins got up, with Maya firmly in his hands, and put her jacket on her, then proceeded to put his overcoat on that Angel got him the Christmas Eve they met.

"Well why don't we try to find the girls then later we could all do something"  
Roger followed Collins' lead and got up and with his leather jacket in hand headed out the door with them.  
10 minutes after they left Mark headed out the door to get Sara.

(Sara's apartment)  
**Knock...Knock...Knock**  
The door opened.

"Hello I'm here to get Sara."

"Oh so your the almighty Mark, I'm Sara's roommate Tamara, Nice to meet you" Tamara introduced herself and held her hand out to Mark, who shook it.  
_The almighty, what did that mean? Has Sara really been talking about me?_  
"Sara, Mark is here"  
It took Sara no more than two seconds to appear.

"Hey Mark, ready to go?"

"Yeah"  
He got up and they made they're way to the loft.

"Here it is home sweet home" Mark said once they were standing outside the run down building.  
He took out his key and let them in.  
And they made they're way up the many floors of the building.  
Once they did get to the loft Mark gave her a small tour, then set up the projector with a reel labeled "Today 4 U: Proof Positive", then sat on the couch with Sara.  
He decided against looking at reels for editing, but instead was going to show off the documentary he had made a few years ago.  
Mark hesitantly put his arm around Sara, she responded by moving closer him.  
It didn't take long for the projector to be turned off and Sara and Mark were making out on the couch

**BANG**

Mark and Sara jumped at hearing the noise and saw that Maureen was standing in the doorway to the loft.  
"Damn it Maureen, whats wrong with you?" Mark said rubbing his butt that he had fallen on.

"No, Mark whats wrong with you? I don't believe you have introduced me yet to your girlfriend" Maureen replied  
_Girlfriend?_

"Hi, I'm Sara Thomas" Sara said getting up to shake Maureen's hand.

"Maureen Johnson, Mark Ex-girlfriend. Nice to meet ya"  
_She had to tell her didn't she, just couldn't wait._

"I like her Mark she's a keeper"_  
OH GOD KILL ME NOW BEFORE MAUREEN RUINS WHAT LITTLE I MAY HAVE WITH SARA_

"You might want to be aware he has a little trouble keeping it up around this time of the year, if ya know what I mean"  
_AND THERE GOES SARA_  
Sara laughed a little but stopped when she that Mark wasn't as ammused by Maureen's comment as she was.  
"Wheres everyone else," Mark finally managed to ask.

"At the Life, that woman in the limo had another problem so Angel's treating us for dinner"

"So why are you here?"

"Roger and Collins thought I should come and get you guys"

"Remind me to thank them later" whispered to Sara who giggled, as they headed out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so Mark officially has a girlfriend, and I am happy with the chapter I should have the next chapter up later tonight.  
Just to inform you if you didn't get figure it out the stuff in _Intalics _are Mark inner thoughts.

**"You Okay Honey?"**  
-Roger and Mimi-


	25. The Way You Make Me Feel

They got to the Life just as Angel began to tell the new story about a Parrot. 

"20 bucks Rock boy" Collins said when he saw Mark and Sara.  
Roger pulled out his wallet and handed his last $20 bill to Collins.

"Sara this is the group," Mark said introducing each of the bohemians

"That's Collins and next to him is his...uh...wife Angel"  
_God I hope she figures that out_  
"Oh and that little bundle of joy there is they're daughter Maya"  
"And then we have Roger, and his wife Mimi"

"Last but not least you've met Ms. Drama Queen, and then that's her girlfriend Joanne"

"and everyone this Sara"  
Once introductions where made it didn't take long for Sara to fit in and make friends with Angel, cooing over Maya and discussing clothing, Stopping every few seconds to look over at Mark, as Roger and Collins where trying to get him to recreate the "Like A Virgin" fiasco.  
That was a wild night.  
Most of it was pretty blurry in Marks memory

(The Loft 9:00am)  
Mark woke up in the next morning with a pounding headache._  
What happened last night?_  
He looked down in his arms was Sara still asleep.  
_Well that answers my question_  
He gently moved Sara trying not to wake her, and got up.  
Once he got out of his bedroom he saw Roger with a huge grin on his face

"Morning Lover Boy," Roger said taking a sip of coffee from his cup.  
He rubbed his head which was in pain and proceeded to walk to the bathroom to look for a bottle of Aspirin.  
Once he found what he was looking for popped a pill in his mouth and walked back out to the living area.

"What happened last night?"

"Well you had a couple to many, hoped up on the table and began to sing "The Way You Make Me Feel" by Micheal Jackson, in fact we go it on film"  
The door to Marks room opened Sara came out wearing one of Mark's shirts with pair of his boxers, she walked over to Mark and pecked him on the lips.

"Morning baby"  
_Baby?...At least she isn't calling me pookie._

"Morning"

"Morning Roger"

"Good Morning Sara"

"What are you boys doing?"

"I Was just filling Mark in on his wild night" Roger began to talk as if Mark wasn't standing right there

"Didn't you and Collins film it"

"Yeah"

"Then why doesn't he just watch that"

"Yeah, why doesn't he just watch it" Roger responded looking at Mark

"Fine...I'll set up the projector" Mark interrupted and went to get the projector. Once it was all set up and the reel was in place, he turned it on.  
Mark was on the table just as Roger said.

"You remembered to take the lens cap off this time right" Collins' voice asked

"Shut Up" Roger responded the camera jerked a little

"Give it back"

"No last time you got it Roger, it is my turn"  
It zoomed in on Mark.

"The way you make me feel, You really turn me on, You knock me off of my feet, My lonely days are gone"

"Okay I've seen enough" Mark's face was bright red.

"No, it gets better"

Sure enough Mark was now Moon walking then**  
THUD**  
Hysterical laughter, from behind the camera was heard, and a couple shrieks from Maya.

"Zoom in on Mark, who just moon walked of the table, making an ass of himself by falling on his ass"

"Okay I'm done" Mark turned off the projector

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sick, and such. I feel miserable. It's not fun!!!  
I did download 2 versions of Rent, I now have all of Rent 10, and a full length Rent OBC proformance from like 1996 or 97 both on my computer and iPod.  
Google Video is god's gift to Rentheads!!

_**"Goodbye Love, Hello Disease"**_  
-Roger and Mimi-


	26. It's Over

It was 2:00am Christmas Eve, technically Christmas Morning.Angel and Collins were sound asleep and so was Maya, that is until the phone rang. 

**_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring _**

Angel grunted into her pillow. 

**_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring_**

"Who the fuck calls at 2:00am?" Collins asked covering his head with a pillow 

**_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring _**

Maya began to cry

"We'll soon find out?" Angel replied getting up to take care of Maya

_"Hey you've reached Collins and Angel, leave a message"_  
**_Beep_**

"Hey Collins I know your there, pick up the phone and let me in" It was Benny. Collins got up and picked up the phone.

"What the hell are you doing here at two in the freakin' morning?"

"Long story, and I'll tell you if ya let me in"

"Your the landlord why don't you have a key?"

"I said I'll tell you, now let me in it's cold out here"  
Collins ran out to the fire escape a threw a key down to his friend.  
Once Benny got upstairs and enter Collins and Angel's loft, he saw them siting on the couch in a not so happy mood, Maya was still crying in Angel's arms.

"Sorry guys I didn't think I would wake her"

"Why are you here?"

"Alison kicked me out"

"What? Why?"

"She caught me with another woman, and said she was done with me"  
A tear came down the man's cheek, that soon turned into sobs.

"Oh honey" Angel handed Maya who was also still crying to Collins and got up to comfort Benny who was now in tears.  
"It will be fine, you'll find someone better"

"If you need a place to stay you can crash here" Collins chimed in, Maya had quited down. There was something about Collins that always made Maya calm down.

"Really?"

"Yeah man, I mean I still owe for that ring"

"But first tell us all about this fight"

"Well..."

_Flashback to 2 hours earlier  
Benny was making out with a girl he had found at the cat scratch club that night, Alison was with her family for the holidays...so he thought_

_"BENJAMIN COFFIN THE THIRD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Alison's voice boomed._

_"Honey, I can explain"_

_"No need to, this is the last straw, I moved you away from there so that way this wouldn't happen"_

_"But-"_

_"No, I want you to leave this house and I never want to see you again"_

_"But-"_

_"Benny, we are through, I want a divorce"  
End Flashback_

Benny I was beginning to cry again Angel hugged the tall businessman, who was crying on her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay some of you might wonder what made me want to have Alison leave Benny, well I wanted him to kinda be acepted again by everyone in the group, and I thought all of the problems kinda rooted with Alison. Also I wanted a little drama.  
Next chapter will be my Christmas chapter. 

_**"MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES"**_  
-Roger and Mimi-


	27. I Love You Too Meems

Mark's POV

_It had been 5 months since December and Christmas, in that time Mimi's stomach grew it became more apparent that she was indeed having twins, and Roger's old band the Well Hungarians had gotten back together, things were going well. In March Sara moved in with me, when Mimi and Roger moved out into another empty apartment in the building. Maya had grown more, had started to walk a little. Angel and Collins were enjoying every minute they had with her. Benny went into a small depression after the divorce, but has been getting better. Maureen and Joanne have recently been discussing adoption, so far it has been talk. We begin early in the morning on a warm May day. It was quite...but not for long.  
_

_May 27 1994 __4:25am Est.  
(Collins, Angel, and Maya's Loft)  
_

Normal POV

_**RING...RING...RING**_

Collins groaned

**_RING...RING...RING_**

"Angel do you mind getting it?"

**_RING...RING...RING_**

"Just let ring trough, dear" Angel said yawning and rolling over

_"Hey you've reached Collins and Angel, Leave a Message"_  
_**BEEP**_

"MIMI, HOSPITAL, LABOR, BABIES,NOW" Roger said in broken English.  
_**CLICK**_

It didn't take long for Angel and Collins to be heading out the door with Maya in toe.  
Once they got to the waiting room of the maternity ward, they just stood there observing the scene.  
On the left of the room was a couch which Mark and Sara occupied curled up comfortably together, the center there were some chairs, two of them where occupied by Joanne and Maureen. Maureen was asleep with her head on Joanne's shoulder.  
In a corner sat Benny reading a magazine, alone.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Collins finally said, everyone looked up and smiled when they saw Angel and Collins in the doorway of the waiting room, Angel was holding a sleeping Maya in her arms.  
Mark shook his head.

_May 27 1994 6:20am Est.__  
(Delivery room)  
_

"ROGER DAVIS I HATE YOU" Mimi screamed squeezing Roger's hand to the point where she was starting to cut off the circulation in it.

"No you don't"

"I HATE YOU! YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO ME!"

"I love you too Meems"

_May 27 1994 7:30am Est.  
__(Waiting room)  
_

"I was going to go get a cup of coffee anyone else want one" Benny asked standing up.  
All hands in the room shot up.

_May 27 1994 7:40am Est.  
(Delivery Room)_

"ROGER YOU IDIOT YOU DID THIS" Mimi screamed.

"Just push babe"

_May 27 1994 8:30am Est.  
__(Waiting Room)  
_

"Maya, where's the nose" Collins asked in a baby talk tone.  
Maya put her tiny hand on Collins' nose.  
Mark was filming the new development, as there was nothing much better to do.

_ May 27 1994 9:24am Est.  
(Delivery Room)_

The sound of a baby crying was heard.  
"It's a girl" Dr. Anderson announced.  
"Now Mimi we just need one more push from you"  
Crying was heard again

"It's a boy"

_ May 27 1994 9:32am Est.  
(Mimi's Hospital Room)_

"So what should we name them Mom" Roger asked holding his daughter.

"I was thinking his first name should be Roger, just like his dad," Mimi said looking at her son and then smiling up at Roger.

"His middle name could be Hillel, Kurt, or Jimi"

"Roger Jimi Davis sounds nice, and what about her, Papá?"

"Would April be okay?"

"Of course Rog, how about April Maria Davis?"

"Yeah I like that it's got a nice ring to it"

_ May 27 1994 9:44am Est.  
(Waiting Room)_

Roger enters the waiting suddenly all eyes were alert.  
"There are now 11 bohemians" He announced Everyone cheered.

_ May 27 1994 9:54am Est.  
__(Mimi's Hospital Room)_

The door opened to reveal Roger, with all of they're friends. Mimi smiled at them, as they filed in.  
Two plastic container like things sat in the on one side of the bed.  
Roger picked up a blue bundle.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce to you Roger Jimi Davis" He opened the blanket to reveal a small sleeping face.

"You let him name your son after himself and a dead guitarist, Mimi chica I am amazed" Angel stated figuring Mimi would stop him from doing something like.

"Actually I was the one that suggested the first name, and the middle name, well I was to happy to fight with him about it"  
Roger put the blue bundle Back in the plastic container and picked up a pink bundle.

"And here is his sister April Maria Davis" Roger said and pulled the blanket back a little. Collins, Maureen, and Mark looked in shock at Roger, who had the proudest look on his face.

_ May 27 1994 1:12pm  
(The Nursery at the Hospital)_

Roger was looking through the glass at the nursery, watching the all of the babies sleep, cry, and drink from bottles. Most the time he was watching the two that had little ID ankle bands that said Davis on it.  
Collins came up behind him, and put a hand on Roger shoulder.

"You know I am really proud of you boy," Collins told Roger, a smile slowly grew across the rockers face when heard his friend's words.

"Do you think I'll be a good father"

"Think Man, I know you'll the greatest father ever" Collins paused "Okay maybe not the greatest ever since we all know I am the greatest ever"  
Roger punched his friend lightly in the arm and they both laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there ya twins and there is a little more background to the names. The suggestion for middle names for the boy are based off of 3 guitarist I look up to who have died Hillel Slovak (Red Hot Chili Peppers), Kurt Cobain (Nirvana), and Jimi Hendrix (Jimi Hendrix Experience). And the girls name well, if you are a fan of Rent you most likely will understand why the first name is April, and the middle well, I couldn't think of a middle name so my friend suggested Aiden (the name of one of her fav. bands), then I got the idea to use a name frome songs I like so I made a list the had "Josie" (a song by Blink 182), Rudy (from the song "Rudy Can't Fail" by The Clash), "Helena" (a song by My Chemical Romance), Dani (from the song "Dani California" by Red Hot Chili Peppers) and "Maria" (a song by Green Day), Well I have always been a big Green Day fan, and April Maria Davis just sounded right so thats how I got that name. 

Reviews and Sugestions are Welcomed and Loved!!!

-Roger and Mimi-

To Pookie,  
Sorry I had you read Collins and Angel smut:(  
I am also sorry I gave you a "wrong" Collins and Angel dream :(

Your Best Friend,  
Angel


	28. Slide Show

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Emotion I rent!!! LOL...but really this belongs to Jonathan Larson

* * *

_(Mark and Sara's Loft)  
June 10 1993 1:23am_  
Mark and Sara were lying in bed.  
"Baby can I ask you a question?" Sara said as she began to make circles with her finger on Mark's chest. 

"Of course"

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know what you mean"

"Well everyone has a fear of something what is yours"  
Mark sat up, and thought a minute.  
_Should I tell her, I mean it is kind of embarrassing._

"Cows"

"Cows?" Sara looked Mark in the eyes to see if he was serious, sadly he was.

"Yes Cows the things that are white with black spots and moo"

"You are scared of cows"

"Especially stuffed cows named Elsie"

"You are scared of that stuffed cow that belongs to Maya"

"Yes, I know it is pretty pathetic"

"Of course not Baby, I thinks it's cute like you"  
He blushed as she began to kiss him.

_(Mimi and Roger's Apartment)  
June 10 1993 1:47am_

"Roger"  
No answer  
"Roger"  
No answer  
"ROGER!"

"WHAT!" Roger woke up and yelled  
Two different cries were heard from two bassinets in the corner of the room.

"Help me, if you didn't notice YOUR children are crying"

"MY children, they are YOUR Children after midnight"  
Mimi pulled the covers off of Roger

"Roger I swear to god if you don't get up right now and help me, golpearé su asno con el pie así que difícilmente por la mañana que usted no sabrá qué le golpeó, y haré que el ángel me ayude también, y usted sabe cuánto daño ella puede hacer con un talón del stiletto."

Roger heard the words stiletto and Angel, so he figured it was probably best he got up.  
Once he was up Mimi handed him April, she was holding RJ, both of the babies where crying.  
"What exactly do you expect me to do?" Roger asked

"Sing"

"Excuse me"

"Sing to them"

"What I am supposed to sing"

"I don't know sing them a lullaby"

Roger began to sing a lullaby he remembered from when he was a kid.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat runs to town,  
You'll still be the sweetest little babies in around  
_

He looked down at April who was asleep, RJ was asleep as well.  
"I guess they like my wonderful singing," Roger said as he put April in her bassinet

"Don't flatter yourself" Mimi replied and she put RJ in his bassinet.

* * *

**Spanish Translation:**

**Golpearé su asno con el pie así que difícilmente por la mañana que usted no sabrá qué le golpeó, y haré que el ángel me ayude también, y usted sabe cuánto daño ella puede hacer con un talón del stiletto**- I will kick your ass so hard in the morning you won't know what hit you, and I'll have Angel help me too, and you know how much damage she can do with one stiletto heel.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay thank you demonagnel for the idea of having Mark confess his fear of cows to Sara. Sorry I had writters block so I didn't update but now I gots the ideas moving in my mind and so I will update sooner.And for people who didn't figure out who RJ is, RJ stands for Roger Jimi.  
Oh and the chapter title has nothing to do with the chapter, but is a reference to one of my favorite shows entitled Frisky Dingo it is on Adult Swim, and you might start to see some chapters that have references like that in the title just cuz I am cool and love both Rent and Adult Swim. 

_**"****It was my lucky day today on Avenue A"**_  
-ROGER and MIMI-

To Maureen and Mimi  
OMG You guys rock and are my Best friends.  
we are best friends forever fo sho.  
-ANGEL-  
(THOSE ARE OUR ACTUAL NICKNAMES)


	29. Basket Case

**Disclaimer : **I own Rent, just as much as I wrote the song "Christie Road"(other wise I don't own Rent, Jonathan Larson does, and I didn't write "Christie Road", Billie Joe Armstrong did with his kick ass band Green Day)

* * *

_June 11 6:28pm  
(Angel, Collins, and Maya's apartment)  
_  
Angel and Collins were trying again to get Maya to say her first word.  
They were sitting on the couch with Maya, on the coffee was a list with every one's name and a word with a money amount next to it.  
Collins was bouncing Maya up and down.  
"Come on Princess say it with me" Collins said  
"D-A-D-A" nothing from Maya except for a few giggles. 

"Your turn Ang," He said giving up and hand Maya to Angel

"You can do it, say Dada"  
Maya yawned Collins looked at his watch then back at Angel and Maya

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed" Collins said as Maya snuggled down in to Angel's chest.  
They both got up and tucked Maya into her crib.

_June 11 8:34pm_  
Angel was working on the design of a new skirt at a desk that sat in the corner of "The Living Room.  
Collins was reading Restaurants For Dummies, his dream for opening up a restaurant and it was clear to everyone that he would accomplish it someday.

A loud wale was heard from Maya's room, Angel got up from the desk to see what was wrong.  
Then Angel screamed, it frightened Collins, worried that something happened to Maya, he set down his book and nearly sprinted to the room.Angel was holding Maya close to her, Maya was content holding onto Elsie.

"What happened?" Collins asked confused.

"She did it"

"Did what?"

"She said her first word"

"What was it?"

Angel took Elsie away and held it in front Maya's face.  
"What is this?"

"cow" Maya stated in a tiny voice.  
Collins grinned widely as Angel handed the stuffed animal back to Maya.

_June 11 8:43pm  
_Once Maya was put back to bed Angel looked at the list on the table.  
She read it over.

"You've gotta be kidding me"

"what"

"Maureen won the bet"

_June 12 12:48pm  
(Mimi and Roger's apartment)  
_RJ and April had just been put down for a nap when Mimi heard a knock on the door.  
She went to answer it.  
when she opened the door Sara was standing there she looked like she had been crying.

"Sara, whats wrong?" Mimi asked

Sara held a piece of paper out to Mimi.  
She read it over, It was test results from a hospital

**_POSITIVE_**

* * *

**A/N: **What test did Sara take: HIV/AIDS, Pregnancy, Dibetes, Herpes, Cancer, what test...well I know...and you are gonna have to wait to find out.  
MAYA SAID HER FIRST WORD!!! YAY!!! AND THE BOHOS BET ON WHAT IT WOULD BE, AND MAUREEN WON!!!!!!!!!!! I ROCK LIKE THAT YO  
Sorry to torture you with the cliffhanger but the payoff is sweet!!! 

_ "She's always buzzing just like neon"_  
-Roger and Mimi-

P.S.  
Read my other fan fic called "Til Him"  
It is a one shot and was what I was writing while I had writers block while writing this chapter

P.S.S.  
I was listening to Dookie by Green Day while I was finnishing this and when I was done I was listening to the song "Basket Case" so I thought why not name the chapter it so yeah thats where the name came from


End file.
